


Fereldans Like Dogs

by EmJ93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: Trevelyan is tipsy, and rather insistent that she and the Commander get a pet. Short fluff piece set sometime between the end of Inquisition and the start of Tresspasser.





	

“We should get a puppy!” Greta bounced heavily onto the bed, crawling up towards him until her beaming face peaked over the top of the book in his hand. Glancing up from the page to take in her big excited eyes and flushed face, a smile crept over Cullen’s face. If her general excitable mood and vaguely dishevelled appearance didn’t tip him off that she’d spent the night in the Herald’s Rest, then the smell of ale that filled his senses as she got closer certainly did.

“A puppy?” He raised an eyebrow at her suggestion, and her grin widened, eyes sparkling with emotion.

“Yesss! If we’re going to make Skyhold into a home, we should get a pet. I’ve never had a pet before. And you’re… you know, all _Fereldan_.” Apparently unhappy to be sharing his attention with a book, she plucked the tome from his hands with a pout, and tossed it across the bed and out of his reach. A triumphant grin returned to her face as he wrapped his now-free hands around her waist, tugging her closer.

“If _you_ want to get a puppy, then why is my being Fereldan important?”

“Fereldans like dogs!” Greta declared, settling herself comfortably in her lover’s lap, and adding a murmured “you’re snugglier with the fur thing” as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Cullen chuckled at that, pulling the blanket from the bed around the two of them and readjusting his position as he felt Greta trailing sloppy kisses along his throat, her arms wrapped tight around his body. “Why do I get the feeling _I_ would be the one looking after it, Love?”

“At least, mmm… At least you would have some company while I’m away doing Inquisitor things.” She hummed quietly between kisses. “I worry about you while I’m gone, you know. I don’t like leaving my Cully all alone.”

Cullen brushed his lips against her head, unsure how to respond to her admission. Maker, the last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him. She had enough troubles and concerns of her own without burdening her with his. Feeling her eyes fixed on him now, he realised he’d been silent for long enough that she’d picked up that something was wrong in amongst her tipsy ramblings. He needed to say something, anything, before he worried her into sobering up and she spent the night fussing over him. “…I think I would struggle to get a dog up and down the ladder to my loft.”

Greta frowned deeply, before finding his lips with an enthusiastic-but-clumsy kiss that he was more than happy to return. “Why would you want to put it in your loft?” She queried seriously as she settled back into his embrace, a sudden wave of sleepiness coming over her now that her excitable buzz had begun to wear off. “There’s plenty of room for both of us _and_ a dog in my room.”

Cullen froze momentarily, processing what she had said. “You… want me to move into your room?”

“We would make it into _our_ room.” She assured, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a contented smile. “I don’t want anything that I can’t share with you.”


End file.
